Not Completely Forgotton
by Clawtail
Summary: Toph finds out Sokka is secretly meeting with a girl Katara HATES. Toph, of course is HeartBroken when she 'sees' them kissing. But all is not what it seems. Toph discovers True love. TOPHXSOKKA AANGXKATARA, Slight ZUKOXTOPH Rated T Just to be safe!
1. Zai

Okay, This is a KataraxZuko, TophxSokka, KataraxAang Fanfic. I AM A PRO SOKKAXTOPH!!!!! Yay, please R&R And if I Get 8 review's I'll do more.

Katara slept peacefully, her dreams filled with Aang.

She was Quietly Unaware of Sokka as he crawled out of bed.

But Toph knew.

Toph felt his footsteps.

She got up and Followed him, her heartbeating fast.

Sokka stopped at a Dark cave, And called out.

"Zai?"

Zai.

A Girl Sokka had gone out with while they were in a nearby town.

A Dark haired girl with pale skin and Dazzling Green eyes stepped out, a smile flashing across her face.

"Sokka!" She Exclaimed.

The two ran over to each other, and Even though Toph couldn't see she knew they were Kissing. Sokka broke the kiss, and Toph could feel Sokka's heart beating so fast it made her jump.

He was Nervous, and Sad too, But deep inside happiness grew lager and Lager.

Toph felt her breath taken away.

"We're Leaving soon." Sokka was saying. "Aang is done here." He sounded very Sad..

"What?" Zai cried. "Your leaving?"

Sokka nodded.

"But...You and I..." Zai answered Breathlessly. "I Love you."

"Zai, I Have to tell you..." Sokka sounded Different now, less emotional.

Toph felt tears creep down her checks, and she wiped them away.

Why should she cry over him?

She Loved him, Thats why.

But he didn't know that.

She slipped away,and ran back ro camp, tears dripping onto the dry ground, and she couldn't stop sobs from coming.

She cried openly now.

She ran back and ducked into her sleeping bag and Covered her face, hoping it would muffle her sobs.

But Zuko heard.


	2. Anger

Toph, being as depressed as she was, was very cranky.

Everyone that came near her got a piece of her mind.

Everyone, except Zuko anyway, because he never talked to her.

Toph felt his eyes on her sometimes, and she would start to get nervous.

"Here Toph." Katara handed Toph a bowl of soup.

"Thanks." Toph mumbled, and began to eat.

It was awkward and silent.

"Awkard!" Sokka cried and started laughing with Aang.

Zuko sipped his soup silently.

"YOU- YOU- YOU STUPID JERK!!!" Toph screamed.

Toph stomped off, and left Sokka looking extremly confused.

"What did I Do?" He Glanced over at Katara as if his sister would know.

Katara shrugged, but Aang noticed how concerned she looked.

"She's been like this for days." Katara murmured. "I Wonder what's wrong?"

Zuko glanced over at Sokka.

"Maybe she saw something." He said quietly.

Personally, Zuko was a little angry at Sokka for offending the little, but strong girl.

The prince had grown fond of Toph.

Sokka looked frightened for a heartbeat.

He couldn't know, and neither could she. Sokka thought. Besides, why would Toph be upset about that?

After he was done consoling himself, he looked over at Aang.

"Do you know?"

"No... I Didn't do anything to offend her. I Know better then to do that." Aang said.

Momo climbed over Aang's head, chattering.

Aang sighed.

"What now?" He asked.

His question was met with Silence.

Zuko sat up.

"I Go find her." He told the Gang.

Before anyone could object, Zuko left.


	3. Kissing

Zuko walked over to Toph, who was sitting on a boulder.

"Go away." She said.

"No."

Toph blew some of her hair out of her face.

"Whadda want?"

"Whats with you lately?" Zuko sat down on the same rock as Toph.

"How is that any of your business?" The Blind girl growled.

"Okay, If you want to talk, I'll be here." Zuko stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Toph ran over with a Sigh.

Zuko looked at her expectently.

"The Reason why is...Is..."

Suddenly, the girl flew at Zuko, and kissed him.

Zuko's heart stopped when he felt her soft lips grasp his.

Despite himself, and put his arms around her and kissed her back and he liked it.

Toph pulled away and giggled.

"Oh Zuko." She said sweetly, her voice dripping with sugar.

Zuko's head was reeling as Toph kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you." Toph called. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Zuko turned around and saw Sokka standing there, looking horrifed.

A Deep red crawled over Zuko's face.

"Um,yeah. Yeah... er... Sorry." Sokka walked away, fuming.

He has broken up with Zai because he was in love with Toph, and now he was too late! That... That Floozy Zuko had stolen Toph away.

Toph pushed Zuko away, and Zuko landed on his rear.

"I Was only kissing you to make him jealous." The blind girl stated, even though she was turning a lovely shade of pink.

Zuko got up and dusted himself off.

Suddenly he was grabbed by Toph and pushed into another kiss.

Then Toph shoved him away again.

"He was watching again." She claimed.

The rest of that evening, Zuko was kissed Seven more times before finally being able to sneak away from Toph.

XD XD XD XD XD That was so much fun writing:D This is my favorite chapter! NO MORE FLAMING PLEASE!!! XD Thanks!!


	4. The Poster

Toph watched Zuko as he leaned over Appa and Moaned.

"Hey, I Puked the first times I Flew too." Toph told him.

Zuko just Moaned again.

"Lets land there. We're almost out of food." Sokka called, and pointed to a small town. "Good. Appa's getting tired." Aang replied. The Flying Bison landed down in some soft grass, and then rolled over once everyone was off.

"Mrahh." Appa groaned.

Aang rubbed his buddy's belly.

"I'll go buy the food." Katara said.

"Me and Zuko are coming too!" Toph declared, Which made Sokka Scowl. "Okay." Katara agreed. Zuko sighed. He was hoping to be able to go through the day without any kissing, no matter how much he was begining to like it. Together, the small chunk of the group walked into the town, passing a sign that said, _"Dawn Town, Named After Our Leader" _

"DawnTown?" Toph Repeated.

Toph grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him away from the sign.

The three shopped until they found everything they needed.

"Hey Toph, Look." Katara pointed at a poster.

"Ummm, Sugar Queen, I'm BLIND." Toph waved her hands in front of her eyes. "It says "Dawn's Moonlit Ball." Sounds cool, Huh?"

"If you like that kinda thing." Toph Snorted.

"We should go!" Katara exclaimed. "I've never gone to a Dance before."

Toph shrugged, and then was pulled away to look at Dresses.

Then Toph brightened.

This was the perfect chance to make Sokka Jealous by going out with Zuko! She picked out a Dark forest green colored Dress, and Katara picked out a crimson red dress, both with no sleeves.

Okay, I Got some R's Saying I Should write them longer, BUT Sorries, cause I'm not very good. :( LOVE YOU GUYS, R&R:


	5. The Dance Part One

Ahem! Cough Sorry for making Y'all wait so long, but I just went on Vacation!! But I'm back now...

This IS PART ONE!!

The Dance!

Toph grabbed Zuko's arm while Sokka was watching.

"Oh Zuko!" She said happily. "This is going to be the best date ever!"

Zuko turned red from embarrassment , and Sokka turned red from anger.

The water tribe warrior jumped up from the Log he was sitting on.

Hawky let out a cry of terror.

"What Date!?" Sokka growled, his hands going into fists.

Toph suppressed a grin.

"Oh, Didn't you hear? There's a Dance tonight, and Your sister- Er- Me and Zuko want to go. Right Zuzu?" Toph giggled.

"Uhhh, right." Zuko said, wondering how far Toph would go.

"You can't go with_Him._" Sokka yelled. "He's dangerous! He burned your feet, he kept trying to kill us, he-"

"He's my Boyfriend." Toph spat, her green eyes glittering.

"Whatever." Sokka folded his arms.

"In fact, I Better go get ready." Toph declared. "See you later." She waved at Zuko in a flirty way, before glaring at Sokka and Going to her room.

"I Despise you." Sokka said to Zuko with a death glare, and walked away.

Zuko and Toph arrived at the Ball, where tons of people were dancing to upbeat fast music.

"C'mon, lets dance!" Toph dragged poor Zuko into the middle of room and started to dance.

Zuko, feeling nervous, forced himself to look happy and danced with Toph.

The music switched to a slow song, and everybody grabbed partners.

"What now?" Zuko asked, confuseon what to do next.

"Look at what Katara and Aang are doing." Toph told him, swaying back and forth shyly, making her dress flow with her.

Zuko glanced at Katara and Aang; Aang had his hand on Katara's waist and Katara had her arms around Aang's neck.

They both looked very Happy.

"Umm, Okay..." Zuko rasped.

Slowly, he out his hand on Toph's waist and pulled her closer.

Toph put her arms around Zuko's neck, and blushed deeply.

"This is... Interesting." Zuko murmured.

"Just don't step on my feet."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. :') So sweet... Poor Sokka...

THIS IS JUST PART ONE!! LOOK FOR PART TWO SOON!! I'll post it today most Likely, or tomarrow at the latest.

R&R!! 


	6. The Dance Part Two

Okay, This is a lil' message for somebody that said Zuko was terribly OOC.

XD I Know he is, but this is how _I_ Think Zuko should act: Kinda of Shy and nerdy. XD XD

BUT!! I'll try for Someone's Sake to put him BIC, but I'm not really sure how he acts around the avatar...

The Dance, Part Two

Zuko let go Of Toph.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her, and Walked away into the crowd.

Sokka, seeing this, took it as his chance to ask Toph to dance.

He reached out to tap her on the shoulder-

"Sokka, I Know it's you." Toph said, folding her arms.

"Oh, yeah. Ummm, You wanna dance?" Sokka asked, looking at his feet is if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sure." Toph put her arms around Sokka's neck, and Sokka held her waist.

They danced, and although Toph felt good dancing with Zuko, she felt even greater dancing with Sokka.

Toph started to give in to her teenage hormones, and then remembered she Mad at him.

Zuko, who was coming back, saw the two.

"Aghhh." He grumbled under his breath. "How could I of been so Stupid!! Leaving her alone?! Aghh!"

Somebody was staring at Zuko, their eyes huge moons as they watched him yell at himself.

"What are you looking at!!" Zuko Shouted.

The person edged away.

Zuko whipped back around and Looked at Toph, his hands glowing with fire.

Slowly, the fire dulled.

The Fire Prince sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"S'up." Some punk who was leaning against the wall said.

He had a nose ring, a Skull tatoo on his shoulder, long stringy black hair, a large black over coat, and a sword slung over his back.

Zuko looked away.

"The names Boneman." The strange 17 Yr old rasped.

"Zuko." Zuko said, not even looking at Boneman but Looking at Toph.

"That your Girlfriend?" The Punk said.

"She's not my Girlfriend!!" Zuko yelled, and half of the people in the Building looked at him in Confusion.

Zuko glared.

"She's not my Girlfriend." Zuko said again, quieter.

"She's pretty hot." Boneman said, grinning. "I Wouldn't mind spending the night at her house to get to know her better."

Zuko's eye grew larger.

"Say that again." Zuko growled.

"Huh?"

"Say. That. Again."

"I Said I Would mind staying at her house for that night to... Get to know her better." Boneman Chuckled.

TOPH POV

"Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I Wanted to say I'm really sorry for-"

She was cut off when she heard a CRASH a few feet away.

"HEY, I'M SORRY!!" She heard someone yell.

"Not Sorry enough!" Zuko's voice screeched.

Until next time, One Part Three!! XD


	7. The Dance Part Three

Boneman crawled across the floor, Zuko walking slowly after him.

"I'm sorry!!" 

"Your going to be!" Zuko yelled, his hands ablaze. Zuko lifted his arm, going to burn Boneman to a crisp.

"ZUKO!" Toph grabbed Zuko's arm. "What happened?"

"This jerk wanted to 'Get to know you'. " Zuko shook Toph off. "Who knows how many Other girls he 'Got to know'." Boneman went scrambling out, screaming. "Zuko, whats your problem!?" Katara shouted. "You ruined everything."

"What? The Avatar would've done the same for you!" Zuko said, annoyed. "Katara please, he was only looking out for Toph." Aang murmured, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara's blue eyes burned.

"Just leave me Alone!" Zuko yelled, and whipped around, leaving.

After a few moments the startled people began dancing again.

"I'm going after him." Toph informed Sokka, and left.

Sokka sighed.

"Fine, leave with your boyfriend! See If I Care!" Sokka folded his arms.

Okay, Short chappie. XD Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Whats gonna happen to Toph and Zuko when Their IN CAMP, AT NIGHT, ALONE. O.o Uh Oh...


	8. Alone

Zuko was back in his room, fuming.

Toph opened the door.

"What do you want?" Zuko rasped.

"Look, I'm sorry." Toph said, stepping into his room and Closing the door behind her. "I Never meant for it to go this far, but why did you have to react like That?!"

"Your the one that just started Kissing me!" Zuko yelled. "First you scream at me, kiss me, shove me away, kiss me, take me to that stupid dance, and dump me!!" 

Zuko's hands were in fists and he stepped towards Toph, but Toph knew he would nevefr strike her.

"What's your problem!?"

"Hey, I Just asked for your help to make Sokka jealous. Yeesh, I'm sitting here trying to aplogize and you keep, like, Accusing me of cheating on you!" Toph stomped the floor, creating deep cracks.

"I Knew what we were doing, but I Never thought I Would-" Zuko stopped and bit his lip.

Zuko turned away from the Blind Girl

"Well?" Toph tapped the ground with her foot. "Never thought you would what, Fire-breath?"

"Never mind. I'm sick of this game, and I Want out." Zuko growled. "I'm not playing anymore."

"Well it's not _MY _Fault we have some kind of Hate-Love realationship!" Toph screamed. "If you hate me so bad, Why did you agree in the first palce?"

"I Never agreed you forced me!"

"Well if yo hate me, just say so!" Toph screeched, her pale eyes glittering.

"Aagh! Toph, the last thing I'd ever do is hate you!" Zuko yelled. "I want to stop because I'm falling in love with you!!"

Toph opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You _Love _Me?" She squealed.

Zuko put his hands on her shoulders.

"I Can't play anymore." He murmured. "Because... I'm starting to feel something."

"When do you feel something?" Toph dared ask.

"Whenever I'm around you. And when we do this." Zuko leaned in, and kissed her.

Since they were breaking up, he wanted at least one more kiss.

He held her as close as Possible, and Toph put her arms around his neck.

Zuko put his hands around Toph's waist.

Toph pressed closer to Zuko, making him take a few steps back.

Zuko took a few more steps, and backed into the door with a 'Thump'.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Toph? Are you in here?" It was Sokka.

"Mmmm?." Was Toph's reply.

"Toph? ... You... Okay?" Sokka opened the door and found the two.

"Toph!" Sokka lunged forward and grabbed Toph, pulling her off of Zuko.

Toph whipped around and started at Sokka, ansonished.


End file.
